


Amor, amor de mis amores.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, heavy inspired in every love story that already exist lol, very cliché tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: Not one single decision they made felt rushed, their hearts telling them it was just the right time, everything they did together felt just right.





	Amor, amor de mis amores.

**Author's Note:**

> I, I don't really know wtf is this lmao. I'm in the middle of a big writing block to even try to finish the current shyker ff i'm writing so i just grabbed my notebook, a pen and started writing this, like there's already a thousand of stories and movies even books with this type of context but idk i just wanted to write something really cliché lol, hope you enjoy it.

Sanghyeok dated Hyungwoo when he was 17, the other man being 1 year older than him, 18. They lived in the same neighborhood growing up together, their homes one beside the other. Hyungwoo was Sanghyeok’s first friend ever when in kidergarden everyone was outgoing enough to make friends right away, leaving tiny and shy Sanghyeok all by himself in the pool of sand. The older run to him and asked him if he wanted to play with him and some friends, making him smile, 3 holes where his teeth were supposed to grow again. Elementary school was Hyungwoo and him attached by the hip, the best of friends, sharing everything and when they reached High school Hyungwoo was no longer the awkward 14-year-old with braces and pimples on his face, he was much taller than him and most their classmates, the captain of the basketball team and really popular, Sanghyeok always by his side.

When they started developing feelings for each other was always a mystery for the both of them but when the older man kissed him behind the library one day in their 2nd year and Sanghyeok’s heart hammered against his chest like bullets being fire and fireworks exploding in his head everything started. Experimental kisses, learning how was the best way to cuddle, dreams of being together forever, swearing that none of them could live without the other, vague promises of marrying each other and buy a house in the countryside when they were old enough. Wishes of a forever and a thousand different always. They got in the same college and maybe was fate being on their side making them roommates in their first year.

Hyungwoo was a lot of things to him but mostly he was a lot of his first times ever, his first kiss, his first holding hands, his first relationship, his first boyfriend, his first time, on a lot of things.

Hyungwoo were his first love as well the first time someone broke his heart. “I think we should take a break, hyeokkie.” Were the exactly words the older told him one day in Summer into their second year of college, no more high school sweethearts. He cried for months when one week after he broke up with him, he saw the elder holding hands with a pretty senior, suddenly all the promises they made shattered in the floor just as his heart.

His first love was a bittersweet memory.

 

* * *

 

Sanghyeok was 22 when he found the love of his life. His name was Han Wangho 2 years younger than him, their relationship lasted 5 years, long enough to have thought they’d spend the rest of their lives together. He adored Wangho, smitten with his pretty face and his calm soul but he hated him as well, always too beautiful for his own good Wangho, getting the attention of everybody, making the green monster inside him get bigger every time someone tried to flirt with the younger man.

Their love was nothing like the one he experienced with Hyungwoo, there wasn’t low giggles behind stands inside a library, shy kisses and sweating palms. The love he shared with the shorter man was between two persons with past and enough love experiences to know what they felt and when they felt them. Commitment and understanding were what made their relationship so special, no vague promises of a future they didn’t know. Everything with Wangho was slow, the first time they kissed was after 2 months and 10 dates of just holding hands, the first I love you 2 years into their relationship and they decided to move in together 4 years after they started dating.

Everything was well thought and spoke, with time and patience, their life, the present, the future. His heart didn’t raced when he saw the other nor his palms got sweaty, everything was calm and soft; soft glances, calm hearts beating for each other, a slow pace love with friendship first behind them and a lot of time getting to know each other, trying their best to never rush anything, they both with enough heartbreak memories to know that maybe this time taking their time was the best option, the best shot to find happiness within themselves and with each other. Always holding each other tight when rough times went through, reaching for each other’s hand in silent moments, missing one another when fights happened; knowing no matter what everything they did for the other was with their entire heart and soul poured in it. Sometimes words weren’t even needed just with a shared glance at the other giving all the answers they were looking for.

That’s why when Sanghyeok decided their relationship wasn’t something he felt he wanted to keep working on anymore and he didn’t want to be with Wangho any longer hurting each other with a burnt out love, the younger just smiled at him understanding perfectly and maybe sharing his own feelings, there weren’t screams or tears nor bittersweet after taste while remembering their days together only sad smiles full of nostalgia, a goodbye hug and promises of keeping in touch.

He knew the black-haired man was the love of his life but sometimes being the love of a life wasn’t enough to make you want to share that life with said person.

 

* * *

 

When Sanghyeok was 28 he met Seunglok who was 25 at that time in some blind date Junsik thought was good for him to attend. Being honest with himself he didn’t wanted to go, only one year since his break up with Wangho, still too soon to start the dating thing again but his friends insisted.

“He’s such a dork just as much as you are, you both are a match.” Words making him curious and willing to just try this one time.

Their first date was everything and nothing he expected from it, awkward silences between lovely small talk, his heart starting to beat loudly in his ears with how handsome the man in front of him was and how his low voice send shivers down to his spine, his hands sweating when the younger told him how adorable the curve of his lips were but somehow at the same time when the taller man took his hand in his own to walk him home everything inside him went calm, a peaceful rhythm moving his heart, it felt just right.

And everything just took off from there.

Time mean nothing when you are with the right person and Sanghyeok learned that when one night between cuddles and heated kisses with the younger male on his bed 3 months into their relationship he muttered an “I love you.” Eyes never leaving the sight of the other, too much feelings inside his heart, smiles were exchanged before the taller with his deep voice and his eyes full of stars whispered the same three words back at him that night. Time didn’t matter when they moved in together 6 months after they started dating and again time became irrelevant when they got married in their 2nd anniversary. Big party with loved ones and a slow dance to their favorite song, dreams and hopes of a future together inside their hearts. He knew time didn’t make a difference to them every time the younger looked at him with those beautiful black eyes like he was his entire universe and more and he shared the same stare on his own eyes when he looked at the young man. Not one single decision they made felt rushed, their hearts telling them it was just the right time, everything they did together felt just right. The love between them as fast pacing, exciting and full of dreams as a first love but full of commitment, respect and lasting promises just as a love of a life was supposed to be. Even more than that, Seunglok always meant so much more than that to him.

Because Sanghyeok knew that your first love doesn’t last forever and the love of a life sometimes wasn’t meant to be spend your life with that person. He already had had those two loves and more little feelings for other people in between them but none of them made him felt the way he felt about his husband. Seunglok was by no means his first love nor he was the love of his life, he was something beyond and above that, he was his everything, his other half, he was what made his soul complete and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him and no one else, he yearned to wake up every morning with the brown-haired by his side, he wished to see his toothy smile he loved so much every day, he dreamed to grow old with him and find each other in their next life when this life ended for the both of them. Sanghyeok was so sure Seunglok was _el_ _amor de sus amores_.

30 years later when they already had wrinkles, grey hair on most of their heads and still loving each other as much as the first day, holding hands on their way to make errands; Sanghyeok had already realized a long time ago, maybe even since the first time he met the taller man that between his first love, vague romances and the love of his life, he were always waiting for Seunglok.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [song](https://youtu.be/JvoWPjF_C5g?t=34) that I love so much. Ok so amor de mis amores is a phrase in Spanish and can be translated literally as the love of my loves, I know a bit confusing lmao. But giving it some context you could say that phrase meaning the person you are saying it to it’s your love that its above every other love you ever had in your life prior that person, like the amor de mis amores is the most important love I ever had of all the loves/relationships I had before.
> 
> Kudos and your thoughts are always appreciated. uwu Thank you for reading!


End file.
